The present invention concerns a multipolar magnetizing device for permanent magnets, which is used for the magnetization of highly coercive magnets, such as those made of Alnico, hard ferrite, or rare-earth-cobalt alloys.
Such magnets are known to be magnetized primarily with a high current pulse through a current conductor which is arranged opposite the surface of the magnet, corresponding to the desired number of poles and to the pole arrangement. Thus, it is possible to generate poles on the circumference of cylindrical permanent magnets or on flat surfaces, such as the end face of annular magnets.
Known magnetizing devices consist of a soft iron body with grooves which are arranged corresponding to the desired pole pitch and into which high-current conductors are inserted. These must be insulated adequately against the soft-iron conductor, whereby a considerable portion of the space of the grooves is occupied by the insulation in the case of narrow pole pitches. In addition, it is difficult to sufficently secure the current conductors against strong mechanical forces, such as by pouring plastic into the grooves.